Avondpoot
Welkom op deze epic rapbattle van Avondpoot en Eekhoornbries!! Hier gaan Avondpoot en Eekhoornbries tegen elkaar rapbattelen. Avondpoot schrijft Avondwolk's stukjes en Eekhoornbries die van Eekhoornster. Avondpoot (overleg) 3 sep 2016 18:02 (UTC) Avondwolk vs. Eekhoornbries Avondwolk: Hey Eekhoorntje hoe gaat het ermee? Nu krijg ik opeens een goed idee.. Wat dacht je van een rapbattle jij en ik? Maar ach, wat maakt het uit, ik heb altijd een kick.. Oké, waar zal ik beginnen? Ik heb ook zoveel goede zinnen.. wat dacht je van je partnertje, Klissevacht? Hmm, als die nu eens wat meer nadacht. Mijn partner geeft me tenminste wat aandacht.. Weet je wat, waarom ga je niet gewoon weg? Je hebt sowieso, net als altijd, dikke pech! Eekhoornster: ''' Oh, ik zie het al de avond is weggevallen. Ik heb vergeef mijn partner te minsten, anders dan jij. O ja weet je ik heb een leuke profetie voor je: Als de Avond vertrekt word de steen koud, tot die helemaal gek word! je kleine kindertjes zullen zelfs bang zijn voor de zwakke grijze steen! Iedereen weet btw dat ik deze rap ga winnen want Eekhoornbries gaat met de tijd mee, en jij daarin tegen oud omaatje blijft lekker ouderwets! ik heb tenminste iets bereikt in mijn leven; krijger, moederkat, commandant en leider! ik zou maar oppassen liefje voor je word weggeblazen door Eekhoorns bries! '''Avondwolk: Wtf waar praat je nu weer over bitch? Wist je niet dat mijn steenbollie terug vergeven is? Laten we eens praten over oma's, stomme trut, je bent er zelf een die nog eens dom is en mis! Je moest nooit geboren worden, eekhoorntje, dat weet je zelf toch ook wel? De Clans zijn beter af zonder jouw gekwel! Als je eens wat slimmer was, Steenpels werd niet gek! Hou nu dus je dikke stomme bek. Over profetieën gesproken, ik heb er ook een voor jou: Eekhoorn is dom en raakt in het nauw! Wanneer zij eenmaal weg is wordt alles weer goed, iedereen zal juichen, zelfs die Klittevacht van jou!! Wees eens wat liever en ga maar naar de oudsten, ze zitten vol met teken typisch met jou! Weet je, sta maar liever in de kou, want jouw bevroren hart kan niet erger, wat denk je nou? Eekhoornster: Euhm pardon! wees is niet zo bitchy! je praat hier tegen de koning van de krijgscode! anders dan jij twijfelde ik never nooit wat ik wilde worden; eerst medkatleerling toen weer krijgerleerling, toen weer medkat invalster, en toen weer moederkat, meid wat is het toch met jou?! En domme vuile trut even heel goed luisteren; mijn Clanleden willen me tenminste niet vermoorden, en ik wil wedden dat je leider zich schaamt voor en bith zo als jij in zijn Clan! En nee ik wist dat Sttenbollie terug was weetje waarom? nou dat zou ik je vertellen; mij boeit jou stomme saaie WindClan leven niet! Ik weet btw zeker dat de konijnen wegrennen voor jou gezicht! Maar ja wie maakt het uit, uiteindelijk is het het zelfde liedje; De WindClan word slap en vraagt de rest om hulp, uiteindelijk staan ze dom in het krijt bij een andere Clan! En kleine trut: je praat hier tegen een leider dus pas maar op, voor de SterrenClan je niet laat jagen op hun jachtgronden, maar laat jagen in het donkere bos! En dat wil jij natuurlijk niet dus ren maar naar je mammie en hou verder je mond! Avondwolk: Ik was leergierig, niet zo nerdy als jou! Jouw domme kleine beledegingen laten me kou. Weet je, ik wou nooit vervanger worden, maar ik was tenminste loyaal en ik deed mijn plicht! Niemand zou je willen met dat lelijke gezicht. Ik heb veel meer meegemaakt en heb dus meer ervaring, wat ben jij een zielig ding! Leider? Pardon? Is jouw Clan nu helemaal gek geworden? Leider van de kraaienplaats, jij kleine demon! Maar ja, laat ik eens wat milder zijn; Je bent een stomme lelijke poes die zichzelf leider maakte; Als commandant was je nutteloos; Als moederkat achteloos; Hmm wat dacht je hier eens van? Ik gaf mijn Clan genoeg krijgers, ik bracht jongen groot en ze werden sterk als tijgers! Maar goed, ik win toch altijd, deze rapbattle is niet ''meer van mijn tijd! Veel te slap, zo rap jij, maar ik ga verder rappen want de finish komt dichterbij! '''Eekhoornster:' Ja de finish komt dichterbij voor mij! Een van jou verhalen eeuwige sneeuw he?! ja eeuwig sneeuw in je hart! En Avondwolk mijn jongen hadden tenminste een grote rol! is even optellen ik had 5 kittens dus, kitten 1: heeft de Clan alleen ''gered, 2: profetie 1, 3: moest alleen en reis maken om het woud te redden, 4: red 5 kittens en 2 oudsten van een brand waarbij hij bijna dood was gegaan en tot slot nummer 5: profetie 2. En wat hadden jou kits ook alweer bereikt?!........... niks! Voor mijn part ben jij al verloren. Ik heb een tip voor je: iedereen is blij als de avond nooit komt, dus ga maar fijn weg dan is iedereen te minsten blij! of boeit het je niets wat er met de anderen is, ach nee?! Nu snap ik waarom je Clanleden je wouden doden; je met egoïstisch, dom, bitchy, slap, grote mond en tot slot je bent een stomme trut. Maar ja wat maakt het ook uit met je lelijke gezicht kun je toch niemand dissen, want ze lachen dan gewoon! veel plezier met mij ''proberen te dissen, want uiteindelijk ben ik de dissqueen! Avondwolk: Hee domme kut wees eens wat duidelijker a.u.b.?! Een van mijn zonen ging mee om een vriendin te redden! Maar ja, jij geeft ook niks om vriendschappen, niet waar? De andere was voorbestemd om comandant te worden, maar spoilen ga ik niet dus maak je maar al klaar. Sinds wanneer wilde mijn Clan me doden? Heb je iets verkeerds gelezen?? Jouw kleine mini woordjes doen me niks, dus hoop ik dat je speelde en niet alles in het spel gooide, wauw, wat een mix. Hou dus maar je bekje en ga maar nootjes zoeken, kleine eekhoorn, dan rap ik even door. Mijn zoon die was verliefd op mijn lieve oud-leerling, jouw kinderen hebben niet eens een gewone jeugd gehad!"Jij daar! Ga die profetie vervullen!" ooh, wat naar! Mijn dochter zal wat doen, je kindjes zullen verbleken bij haar, en mijn andere zoon zal sterven bij de verdediging van zijn Clan. Bij jou komt blijven leven steeds op de eerste plaats, dan? Ga maar lekker pissen in de struiken naast je hol, niemand zou het boeien omdat niemand je ziet staan! Ga dus maar huilen en jammeren onder de grote volle maan. Bitchje, wanneer ga je eens fatsoenlijk jagen? Ik zit je niet, zomaar te plagen. De finish is er nu en het is nu mijn tijd, dag stomme geit! Wie vind jij dat er moet winnen? Eekhoornster Avondwolk Allebei